


Supergirl Got Nothing On Me

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Kara Danvers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: "Do you like it, baby?" She asked into her ear and Lena nodded again. "You sure are a good girl." She bit the girl's earlobe and sucked on it, causing goosebumps on Lena's skin. "My good girl."





	Supergirl Got Nothing On Me

So Alex brought this new friend of hers home. Her name was Lena and she smelled like some hella expensive Chanel perfume. Her eyes had the most beautiful shade of green Kara had ever seen and her jet black hair and porcelain pale skin made her look like some Disney princess. But if you asked, Kara would say she didn't even pay any attention to her. Not at all. In fact, she didn't even raise her eyes from her comic book to look at her, no matter how much Alex insisted on how she 'fucked the girl with her eyes'.

She didn't.

Lena smiled at her the next morning when they bumped into each other in one of the school's hallway and Kara smiled back. Until she realized the older girl was holding hands with some guy. Probably her boyfriend. And even though her heart did this funny thing of skipping a beat, she would swear she didn't give a shit about it. Why would she? She didn't even know her at all, why would she care if Lena was dating some stupid good looking senior?

She didn't.

She found her crying under the bleachers two weeks or so after that day. It's not like Kara cared but Lena was sitting on her spot and that's the only reason she approached the girl and she was polite enough to ask if she was ok. Lena didn't answer, she just looked the other way and wiped away her tears before hugging Kara, seeking comfort in her arms. And well, Kara hugged her back because that's what she was supposed to do, right? Not because she was dying to do so, not because she wanted to make Lena feel better.

She didn't.

So they became friends after that day. Best friends, you could say. Lena would spend every break and free period with her, under the bleachers. Lena Luthor was not the kind of girl you'd find hanging under the bleachers but for some reason she enjoyed Kara's company enough to get her expensive clothes dirty just so she could waste her time with the awkward blonde. And Kara would do her best to make her laugh because there was nothing cuter than the sound of her laughter. And there was nothing better than being the one to make her cry because she was laughing so hard. She was happy being her best friend, she didn't want or need to be something more.

She didn't.

Lena never told her why she was crying that morning but Kara could tell it had something to do with her boyfriend. After that day, the two of them started fighting a lot. And the more they fought, the less Lena cried. And the closer they got. And the closer they got, the happier she felt. And when Lena kissed her lips on their spot under the bleachers on a rainy day, Kara knew she couldn't keep lying to herself. She loved Lena.

She did.

Jack saw them kissing. Kara was expecting him to go crazy, to yell at them or even try to hit her but he didn't say or do anything. He just turned around and left. And she was ready for Lena to tell her she was sorry, that she didn't mean it and run after the boy but she never did. She just moved closer, resting her head on Kara's shoulder and the blonde let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head.

Lena chose her.

She couldn't believe it. Even after the older girl told her she wanted to be with her, that she wanted her, Kara still couldn't bring herself to believe it. Lena was way out of her league. She was a senior, beautiful as hell, intelligent as hell, rich as hell, and popular as hell. And Kara was just an awkward junior who liked to read comic books and pretend she was Supergirl when she was alone in her room.

Lena found it cute and Kara just wanted to know how she got so damn lucky.

They were kissing in Kara's bed one afternoon. Nothing new to them, they had been dating for two months now, after all. But that day, the kissing soon turned into a full make out session and Kara found herself pinning the older girl to her bed and kissing all over her pale neck. The little moans falling out of Lena's mouth were driving her crazy and her pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

"Kara..." Hearing Lena whispering her name made her stop and look into her eyes, now darker than usual. "Please, touch me." She asked, causing the younger girl's erection to become even bigger.

And how could Kara deny such a lovely request? She slowly pulled Lena's shirt over her head, taking it off and licked her lips when her girlfriend's full bare breasts came into view.

"No bra, huh?" Lena just giggled and then moaned when Kara pinched her nipples, making them hard.

"Kara, please..." The raven haired girl begged, arching her back.

Kara played with the pink nipples some more, before attaching her lips to one of them, suckling on it softly. Lena grabbed a handful of blonde hair and bit her lip to prevent a loud moan from falling off her mouth. They had barely started and she was so wet already, she could feel her panties getting sticky and Kara's erection rubbing against her clothed pussy did nothing to help. She was dying to feel her girlfriend inside, the blonde looked so big through her jeans, she couldn't help but wonder how huge her dick really was.

"Take it off." Kara didn't know exactly what Lena wanted off her but when the older girl's hands starting pulling at her shirt, she immediately granted her wish and took it off, throwing it to the floor.

Lena was surprised to see just how toned her girlfriend was. Sure she knew the other girl worked out but she wasn't expecting a six pack, and it was a very pleasant surprise. She ran her fingertips up and down the younger girl's abs, not missing Kara's smug smirk. She kissed the smirk off her face and held onto the blonde's strong shoulders whilst grinding against her and it was Kara's turn to moan.

"I want you so bad." She whispered into Lena's lips.

"I want you too, baby."

It was all Kara needed to hear to pull her girl's skirt down. The piece of clothing soon joined the other items on the floor, as well as Kara's ripped jeans, leaving them both on nothing but their underwears. The dark stain on Lena's red panties, made Kara want to rip it off her body and fuck her on the spot and when she looked at the girl's face, she found her girlfriend staring at her lower parts, her lips hanging open.

If Lena was to be honest, she panicked a little. She was no virgin but Kara was way bigger than what she was used to and she couldn't help but wonder: how was it supposed to fit?

"Baby, are you ok?" Kara felt the girl go tense under her and she started to panic as well, wondering if she did anything wrong. "I... we can stop, if you want to."

Lena rapidly shook her head. "No, no. Everything's fine, I don't want to stop. It's just... you're too big." She blushed a little after saying this.

"Oh, I see." Kara didn't know what to say. She thought having a big dick was a pro, not a con. None of the two girls she had sex with in the past seemed scared by it, quite the opposite. "Are you scared I'm gonna hurt you?"

"I know you would never do that... not intentionally. I'm just not used to this size." She blushed even harder and Kara smiled, kissing her forehead. So looked so damn cute all embarrassed. "Just go slow, ok?"

"Of course, baby." She kissed the brunette, hoping the kiss would help her relax.

They kissed for several minutes, just enjoying each other's lips and soft touch until Kara felt Lena was prepared to keep going. She took the drenched panties off her girlfriend's body and kissed a trail of soft kisses down the slim body, from Lena's elegant neck to her shaved pussy. What better way to prepared the girl than eating her out, after all?

Lena closed her eyes, opening her legs as far as they'd go when Kara started licking her wet folds. It felt so good, better than she could have imagined. It was the very first time she received oral— as much as she had had sex with her ex, she never felt comfortable enough to try oral— and she was happy it was Kara. She was happy she saved that first for her. Her slender fingers were tangled in the yellow hair, pulling softly at the blonde locks. Kara was doing wonders with her mouth, licking her pussy lips, sucking on her hard clit, pushing her tongue inside her, and Lena was one second away from coming.

But Kara stopped just before she reached her orgasm.

"Nooo!" She whined, opening up her green eyes. "Why did you stop? I was so close." She felt like crying out of frustration but Kara calmed her down with a few kisses.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you come at least twice." Her voice sounded deeper than usual and it gave Lena shivers down her spine.

Kara finally took off her boxers, her dick bounced a few times until it stood straight, the tip almost touching her belly button. Lena gulped when she saw it, her lips going dry. It was beautiful, there was no better word to describe it. It was pink, straight, cut, big and thick and Lena wanted nothing but to touch it. She wanted to close her fist around it although she wasn't sure she could, she was sure her hand would look so small around it. But before she could move, Kara had set her cock between her folds and started moving her hips, rubbing against her but not going inside.

"Oh, fuck!" She swore when the tip of her girlfriend's dick touched her hard clit. "Baby, please." She begged again.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She wanted to make sure, before going inside.

"Yes, I'm so ready. Just fuck me, please." Lena sounded so needy. Kara loved it.

The blonde held her cock by the base and positioned it at her girlfriend's tight entrance. "I'll go slow, babe. Tell me if you need me to stop." Lena just nodded and Kara pushed the head inside.

The older teen closed her eyes once again, holding her breath as Kara pushed it as slowly as she could. It was a tight fit but she was so wet and so horny, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. And before she knew it, she was half inside. Kara was having a hard time controlling herself because Lena's insides felt like heaven, so tight and wet and silky, and she just wanted to thrust in and out and fuck her hard until she made her come but she continued going slow for her girlfriend's sake. She pushed inch by inch until she was all the way inside and only then did Lena finally let out the breath she was holding, sighing deeply.

"Are you ok?" She asked, running her long fingers through the green-eyed girl's hair.

Lena nodded slowly. "Yes, it feels so good. So full."

The blonde smiled, kissing those sinfully soft lips once again. Lena could still taste herself on her girlfriend's tongue and it only made her hornier. And her mind started wandering; how would Kara taste? And for the first time since she became sexually active, she wanted to try it. She wanted to feel that big dick inside her mouth, stretching it open just like it did to her pussy. She moaned at the thought and Kara started thrusting in and out, still going slow.

"Is this ok?"

Lena had to laugh at her girlfriend's worries, always so caring. "It's perfect."

Kara kept the slow pace for a while, letting Lena adjust to her size. Each thrust a little harder and faster than the other, until she was fucking the girl like she meant it. And Lena couldn't enjoy it any more. They were both starting to sweat and the sound of their skin slapping against each other was the most arousing thing they ever heard. Lena thanked God they were alone in the house, because she couldn't keep her moans to herself anymore. Kara was fucking her into the mattress, making her boobs bounce with every thrust and had completely lost her ability to being quite, or to think straight.

"Kara, harder!" She was going so deep but Lena needed more.

And Kara gave it to her harder. She held onto her girlfriend's hips and thrusted harder, hitting all the right spots and making Lena scream. She could tell the brunette was getting close, so she started rubbing circles on her clit and Lena clenched her walls around her dick, coming with a loud moan.

"That's it, babe. Come for me." She continued thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. "Good girl." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear and Lena whimpered.

Hearing Kara calling her a good girl did things to her. She found out she really liked it. She wanted to be good for her, she wanted to be her good girl. And she didn't stop to think if it was fucked up, or degrading or whatever, she liked it and it was all that mattered. A little praise kink never killed nobody.

As soon as Lena recovered from her first orgasm, Kara went back to business. She wanted to make the girl come once again before she did. They kissed passionately and Lena let Kara win their little fight for dominance, as per usual.

"Babe, can we switch position?" She asked Lena, as they broke the kiss.

And when the brunette nodded, she pulled out slowly and turned her girlfriend around, holding her hips and raising her ass up in the air. She didn't even need to ask if Lena was ok with this new position because the older girl was all but grinding against her, begging her to put it in again. So she pushed her dick inside the stretched pussy once again, fucking her from behind. The sight of her girlfriend's round ass was beautiful and Kara couldn't help but give it a light slap. Lena moaned and clenched her pussy walls when she felt it and seeing as she enjoyed it, Kara did it again a little harder this time.

"Do you like it, baby?" She asked into her ear and Lena nodded again. "You sure are a good girl." She bit the girl's earlobe and sucked on it, causing goosebumps on Lena's skin. "My good girl."

Lena came again, burying her face on the pillow and clenching her pussy even harder as if she wanted to keep her girlfriend's cock inside. Kara didn't move, she couldn't if she wanted, and she patiently waited for Lena to come down to her. Again. By now, she was pretty sure the brunette was too sensitive and couldn't take no more, so she pulled out once again. She was so close that it would only take a few strokes anyway. When Lena realized what Kara was doing, she turned around and sat up, taking her girlfriend's hand away.

"Let me do it." She closed her fist around the thick cock and she could barely wrap her fingers around it. "It's so big, it's a wonder I could take it." She felt quite proud of herself.

"Go a little faster, babe."

But Lena had other plans. She let go of Kara's cock, lying flat on her stomach and gave an experimental lick to the bulbous head.

"Oh fuck, Lena!" Kara wasn't expecting a blowjob, at all.

Lena licked the stiff pole a few times, enjoying the fact she could taste herself on it and then she closed her lips around the head. And she sucked. She could feel Kara's hand on the back of her head, not forcing her head down or anything, just playing with her hair. She managed to get half of it inside and stopped when she felt she was going to gag, just bobbing her head to take as much as she could.

"That's it, baby. It feels so good." Kara was about to explode, especially when she felt the tip of her dick touch Lena's throat. "I'm coming, Lena... you need to stop."

But Lena didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. She wanted Kara to cum in her mouth. She needed to taste her. So she continued bobbing her head up and down her cock, until she heard her girlfriend moan loudly and felt a warm liquid fill up her mouth. It tasted salty and musky, not the best thing she ever tasted but far from unpleasant. She swallowed it down under Kara's curious eyes and then she sat up again, cleaning the sides of her lips with the back of her hand.

"Was it ok? It was the first time I did it."

Kara laughed a little, nodding her head. "It was more than ok, babe." She pecked the girl's lips. "Do you wanna take a shower?"

Lena nodded. "Yes, I feel kinda... sticky."

"Yeah, me too. Go running the water, I'll look for something for you to wear."

The brunette nodded again and kissed her one more time before leaving the bedroom. Kara went through her drawers, searching for some shirt and shorts and she smirked when she saw her Supergirl shirt. Supergirl may had super powers but she had made the most beautiful girl on earth come, twice.

Supergirl got nothing on her.


End file.
